Different methods are used to locate an object within a volume of space. For example, when signals are involved, the Angle of Arrival (AoA) and/or the Angle of Departure (AoD) of each signal can be measured to help determine the location of an object within a volume of space. In such cases, only a single antenna is used. Further, methods currently used in the art rely mostly on strength of signal. As a result, embodiments currently using signals in the art to locate an object in only a single dimension, and so are not very accurate.